The Lion Yang
by Yangblee
Summary: Maybe Yang doesn't understand why her hair looks so terrible and maybe she doesn't know how to fix it. But she won't let her girlfriend make fun of her. She'll defend her pride.


It was a sunny morning, perfect for the blonde even if it was too early for her to wake up. However, she didn't care. Today she had stuff to do. She had a date with Blake.

The couple started going out several months ago but everytime she knew she'd spend the whole day with the faunus, Yang felt her heart beating fast and getting warm, it was a perfect feeling. It was just right.

Thoughts of the future date kept her off to sleep in the night and it was always the same; Yang trying to don't think too much about her lover and always failing, ending up completely awake and waiting for the right time to get up.

Feeling excited she jumped off of the bed and stood up on her bare feet, feeling the cold floor touching her skin. Yang walked up to the closet and opened it, picking up the clothes she prepared and chose last night. The blonde wasted almost three hours trying to combine outfits which would make her look impressive, even if her girlfriend thought she was pretty enough regardless what she wore.

As soon as she got dressed and put her brown leather boots on, Yang walked into the bathroom to get ready, yawning due to the sleeplessness. She didn't care, though, she'd be full of energy at the moment she'd see Blake.

The blonde stared at the image the mirror reflected.

"Wow, today you're really a mess."

Picking a lock of hair, she felt how her usual smooth hair was now completely choppy. She pulled a face, puzzled, asking herself what should have happened. She took care of her hair every day.

Sighting, the blonde took a dark yellow comb and started adjusting her hair.  
Even though her hair used to answer properly and get a beautiful form when Yang combed it, today it wasn't working.

"Oh, c'mon, not now."

The blonde started feeling uneasy, staring unblinking at the way her hair still looking, as if a cat had had a fight with her. Slightly stressed out, Yang opened the water tap, putting her head under.

"If I can't fix you, I'll have to start over again."

She gasped when she felt the water against her nape, cold, frozen, flowing through her neck. She made sure to drench entirely her hair and when she was done, the blonde lifted her head, taking a towel and putting it around her wet hair, shaking it, dropping water drops on the floor.

With her hair not wet but damp, she took the comb again, praying for a good change this time. Her face was a puzzle when she saw it still wasn't working.

"What the hell?" Her voice was brittle. "Why do you do this to me? Why now? I've always been taking really care of you."

Yang was almost pouting at her own reflect. The mirror wasn't showing the best picture of the blonde.

Her heart stopped when she heard a high pitched noise getting into her ears as she casted a glance to the clock. It was the ringer. Blake was here.

"No, no, no." She said scared, hardly combing her hair which still in the same messy way.

The ringer sounded again. She didn't want to make her girlfriend wait anymore. At least, she wanted to let her know she was alive and in less than a minute, the blonde was in front of the door, talking it through.

"Hey, Blakey, I'm here!"

The faunus, out of the house and confused, raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're here, that's why I'm ringing the doorbell, Yang."

The blonde kept fixing her worst nightmare with her hands, trying to control the locks sticking out.

"Will you let me in or did you put a password?"

Blake gave an idea to her girlfriend and she, doing everything she could to gain a little time, took it.

"Yes, I put one, sweetie. You should guess."

"Did you?"

Yang felt how her hopes fell as time passed, as she made Blake wait, as her hair made fun of her. The blonde just couldn't go out like this. Nobody knows how many times she swore that morning.

"Hey, Blakey."

"Yes?"

She cleared her throat.

"I... I think I'm not ready to go out."

"You're not ready?" The blonde heard a sigh out of the door. "Don't worry, Yang, I can wait, you always take a lot to get ready, anyway. Just let me in."

"Well, maybe I won't be done until... Tomorrow?" said sounding appealing.

Yang waited for her girlfriend's answer. She thought Blake would be mad. What kind of girlfriend cancels a date at the last moment? The brawler should beg for forgiveness. However, at the moment, she wasn't hearing a response.

"B-blake?"

Nothing. She approached her ear and rested it against the door, trying to hear what was happening outside.

"Kitty? Are you there?"

Again, nothing. It seemed Blake left. Yang just messed up with a probably beautiful and perfect date. She'd pay her back on the next date, swore to herself.

Thinking about all the mess, the blonde heard footsteps behind her and turned around, heart skipping a beat in a shock. Luckily or not, a girl was standing a few meters away from her. Yang noticed it was, for sure, Blake, who probably sneaked into the room through the windows. It wasn't the first time she did it but is not like it was something legal at all.

The faunus just stared at her, examining her partner meticulously, fixing her gaze in her messy hair, feeling how the corner of her lips curved upwards to see her like that.

"I didn't know it was allowed to have animals here. Not even a tamed lion" Blake said, casting a sideways smile at her partner and even if she tried to sound impassive, she couldn't hold her laugh. She remembered the first time she saw The Lion King and how it looked like her girlfriend hair at this time.

Yang, feeling a slight blush on her cheeks, ran to the bed, standing in front of it. Blake followed, trying to catch her but the blonde, faster, managed to grab a pillow to hide her own face in it.

"Don't laugh at me, kitty cat!" mumbled, drowning her voice in the soft stuff.

Blake was now restraining her shrieks of laughter with her two hands. Her girlfriend looked funny and troubled. A situation like that it wasn't usual. It was too funny to don't use it against her.

"Is that your new hairstyle, Yang? Are you going with it?"

"I got up like this and I couldn't do anything!" excused the brawler, wheezy.

Even though she tried to explain herself, it wasn't working. Her dear faunus was taking every cat-pun Yang have ever done to her and paying her back with increasingly loud laughs.

"That's why I told you I wasn't ready!"

Even if the Yang was covering up her face, she still could feel her cheeks burning behind it. It was good being able to hide herself at this moment. It was a relief for her pride.

Gradually, she heard how the laughs stopped and quiet footsteps approached to her. She felt how her girlfriend put her hands on the pillow, trying to slip it. That move was followed by Yang, who pressed the pillow harder against her face, muffling her voice.

"I'm not going to show myself, you mocking cat."

Blake, watching how ashamed her girlfriend was, decided to do the same and rested her forehead against the pillow, faces almost touching if it wasn't for the soft object pulling them apart.

"What I'm gonna do now? I think I want to kiss my girlfriend," Blake said, tenderly. "But she's not letting me do it."

Yang felt a weight holding onto what was hiding her face. She couldn't reject a kiss from her girlfriend, so she came up with something.

"Close your eyes." The blonde said, proud of her idea.

"Sure." Blake quickly did what her partner said.

Carefully, Yang put the pillow aside, leaving it on the bed. She stared at Blake for a few seconds. It didn't care many times she has saw Blake. That girl got her, putting the world on her back. Yang giggled, feeling her beats jumping and starting a fight in her heart. Stroking her chin, fingers brushing her cheeks, she lifted up the faunus face and came down until she met her lips. She closed her eyes feeling how soft and warm they were.  
Everytime she kissed Blake a wave of bliss filled her body. She was sweet, perfect. Everytime she kissed her it felt like the first. She truly loved Blake from the depths of her soul.

The faunus could feel how smooth were her partner's lips. Her heart pounding fast. Her fragrance, smelling like vanilla, mixed with her own. She could never get enough, she was addicted.

The way she started stroking blonde's messy hair made Yang bring her closer. Moving slightly her mouth, she drowned the words that made Blake melt, in a whisper, lips still touching.

"I love you."

Blake felt her cheeks taking a red color not just for how it tickled when the blonde talked on her lips but for the words Yang easily was able to confess. She doesn't know how that girl got her crazy, but she loved it. She loved Yang. She needed Yang.

Resting her forehead against Blake's, the blonde opened her eyes noticing her girlfriend still having them closed.

"Hey, you can open them now, kitty cat."

Blake, putting down her hands until she grabbed blonde's waist, opened them. Pulling herself apart from her girlfriend, she stared at her lilac eyes, both fixing her gazes.

"Don't mind if I see you?"

Yang smiled.

"At least you laugh at me." Resting her forehead on her girlfriend's again, she added: "And I love when you're smiling." Her smile grew up.

Blake, dazzled, pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Yang, even if your hair looks weird."

"My hair looks more than weird, sweetie. I look terri-blake."

The faunus rolled her eyes and kissed her again.


End file.
